xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gall Trayvis
Gall Trayvis was a male politician who served as a member of theImperial Senate during the reign of the Galactic Empire. He left the Imperial Senate and posed as a dissident Senator, one critical of the Imperial regime, in order to lure rebellious forces towards destruction. History Gall Trayvis served as a member of the Imperial Senate after the rise of the Galactic Empire.2 According to rebel fighter Hera Syndulla, Trayvis was the only Imperial Senator who spoke out against the Galactic Empire. In reality, Trayvis remained an Imperial agent and simply posed as a dissident and exiled politician, which allowed him to gain the loyalty of rebel forces and lead them towards their destruction Five years before the Battle of Yavin, Trayvis sent a message via a hacked HoloNet News transmission stating that Jedi Master Luminara Unduli had survived the Clone Wars and was being imprisoned on Stygeon Prime. The rebels mounted a rescue mission, but found that Unduli was dead and that it was a trap by the Grand Inquisitor.2 He later broke into Kastle's report on the death of Master Unduli telling citizens not to trust the Empire's account and to keep her memory alive,4 though his loyalties meant that the message was a ruse.3 A short time later, Trayvis sent out another broadcast, this one on the the fifteenth anniversary of the rise of the Empire. Trayvis' message, which was seen in such establishments as Old Jho's Pit Stop on Lothal, urged Imperial citizens to boycott celebrations associated with Empire Day as a form of protest against what Trayvis decried as the injustices of the Imperial regime.5 Given his loyalties, this message was also like a ruse, possibly to lure out protestors of the Empire and get them arrested. After the events of Empire Day, he broadcasted a message hoping to lure the Rebels to the Old Imperial Senate Building on Lothal. In reality, Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau and Minister Maketh Tuawere orchestrating a Covert Operation to capture the Lothal Rebels. There, they were ambushed by Stormtroopers and forced to flee into the old sewers. Trayvis was feigned exhaustion to buy time as the troopers were closing in on them. They eventually split and the senator was escorted by Ezra and Hera. Trayvis however, later showed his true colors and in reality, Trayvis was actually working for the Empire to find and root out rebels. He also revealed to have known Ezra's parents and claimed responsibility for their deaths, mocking the Bridgers for recklessly throwing their lives away in the name of freedom rather than submission. As he tried to kill them, he discovers that Hera did not charge her blaster, having suspected his true loyalties from his recent actions, and was knocked out. When Trayvis came to, the rebels had escaped and Kallus looked at him with disgust.3 In a later HoloNet transmission, Trayvis was seen being "welcomed back" into the Empire, and promoted the Empire while advocating the capture of the rebels(since his cover had been blown by the crew of the Ghost, and no one would have trusted him again.) Personality Gall Trayvis was a Human male with fair skin and blue eyes.2 Five years before the Battle of Yavin, his appearance was that of an older man,4 with dark but graying hair.2 He posed as a dissident Senator who despised the Empire and its authoritarian regime, and one who applauded any and all rebellious activity. In reality, however, he was still loyal to the Empire and secretly enjoyed the terrible fates that rebel would suffer due to his actions. When meeting Ezra Bridger, he coldly mocked his parents for their dissidence and cruelly revealed that he had had a hand in their disappearance. He was also a coward, as he had an arrogant and self-assured demeanour when he had the rebels at gunpoint, but this dissolved into snivelling weakness when disarmed. Behind the Scenes Gall Trayvis first appeared as a voice over the HoloNet in "Rise of the Old Masters," the third episode of the first season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. He was voiced by Brent Spiner.2 Appearances * Star Wars Rebels – "Rise of the Old Masters" (First appearance)(Voice only) * Droids in Distress (book) (Voice only) * The Inquisitor's Trap (Voice only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Empire Day" (Voice only) * Ezra's Duel with Danger (Appears in hologram) * Star Wars Rebels – "Vision of Hope" * Star Wars Rebels – "Call to Action" (Appears in hologram) Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Criminals Category:Galactic Empire Category:Aliens Category:Senators Category:Traitor Category:Lothal